The Happiness Bunny
Name: '''The Happiness Bunny '''Age: 22 Gender: '''Male '''Type: '''Rabbit '''Appearance: '''HB, tends wear a black suit with no vest and a white dress shirt with red smudges around the neck collar. The style he wears his dress shirt, is him unbuttoning the upper three buttons near the neck collar to show some of his chest to the ladies. He often has his dress jacket open and around his neck is his tie that he never ties, because to him it looks very un-cool if he tied it. On his face is a pair of lime green shades, on the top of his blond head is a pair of blond colored bunny ears, and hanging on his left ear is a golden ear ring while on his fingers and thumbs is five golden rings. Finally on his feet are white sneakers with black stripes on the sides of his shoes. Also HB tends to carry with him a metallic silver cane with a skull on the top that red jewels in the eye sockets. '''Personality: HB’s an oddball nowadays as he has lost his depression and regained his former composure. Sometimes he’s a nice guy and other times he’s not, but that seems to only happen when you pissed off, by either tormenting someone cruelly or taking their rage on something with violence. Despite that, HB isn’t always a violent or quick to get angry person, he tends to enjoy the pleasures of life by drinking or little S&M when he needs to unwind. Likes: '''S&M, his own pain and suffering, smokes, red candy, red fruits, and red wine especially '''Dislikes: '''Those who cause him pain with malice, Assholes, Smartasses, and anything above a smartass asshole… '''Personal Ailments: '''HB’s personal ailment is his need or desire for pain as he often enjoys his own personal suffering than someone else’s and gets kind of jealous when someone else is tortured. Other that, HB thinks he is a rabbit that was made by someone boy in a sweat shop and sold in a toy store to a pair of devil women that tortured him whenever they gotten angry. He story continues as eventually he grew someone balls and treated them the same way and made them become what he seems to say a lot lately is his “bitches.” '''Special Abilities: *'Regeneration:' An unusual ability that HB possesses, that allows him to heal self quite quickly as his bodily healing process is accelerated compared to most individuals. Burns, Cuts, Severed body parts, and what not is something HB is able to recover from with some time of course. He can be quite unstoppable, but there is a limit to what he can regenerate and how effective his healing process is. It all depends on how you attack and how long you attack him.(?) *'Dark Aura Attack:' This little power is something, HB learned over the years of sheer torture he experience as all it involves is pain. The more pain caused by an enemy with malice intentions, the more wicked the aura around his body becomes until eventually it becomes so bright it is visible for all to see. The wicked aura forms around his fists and legs and when unleashed it is like an energy attack to describe it. It can be fired off by simply punching and kicking in the direction of the desired enemy or it can be fired off by direct physical contact. (?) *'Brawler’s Aura: '''From the years of abusive torment from the Mother& Daughter duo, HB has learned how to fight and from learning melee combat he discovered another interesting power he possesses. When HB enters into combat, his battle aura, a shining bright orange, surrounds his body and if the enemy has a trained eye, he/she would see in the background a huge hare. Anyways what it does for HB is gives him protection from most enemies’ attacks, since their is a limit to what he can regenerate, a little boost in strength/speed whenever he needs a little more strength or speed to defeat an enemy, and boosts his strong will. In detail on how effective the Brawler’s Aura is for protection, could be rated as very good as it will shield HB from a spray of bullet, small explosives, deadly hand to hand combat, and bladed melee combat, unfortunately it doesn’t last forever and HB only can only use this at least five times a day. Now how useful is a boost in strong will, well makes Espers or anything else have a hard time controlling/manipulating HB to do things that are unnatural to him, it also instills a sense of fear in weaker enemies. '''History/Fairytale:' Made by a boy in a far off country with his sweat and blood, he called it the Happiness Bunny but only told it his sadness. Back then, the Happiness Bunny refused to believe in a world of suffering, and when he was sent to a shop to be sold, he decided to prove his creator wrong by bringing the happiness, his creator could not receive. The Happiness Bunny waited and waited on his little shelf in front of the window of the shop while thinking how wrong his creator is, Of course, his only proof to these “lies” that his creator told him were the people that pass by the shop’s window. One day, on a bright and sunny morning, a little girl with rose colored hair noticed him, The Happiness Bunny through the toy shop window, while holding onto her amber colored hair mother’s hand. Her bright light red lipped smiled deeply at him, The Happiness Bunny as he thought “See I told you, you were wrong my creator.” In the next minute, he was brought and carried home by the little girl. For awhile there was peace with the red haired little girl and her amber brown mother that was until the deviled child entered into the household. The deviled child tormented the amber haired mother with his extreme rudeness and sexist opinions, of course that wasn’t the straw that broke the camel‘s back, it was the deviled child’s consumption of her strawberry cake that took her over the edge. Her anger was vast and she needed to vent it somehow, unlucky was The Happiness Bunny as he was the closes thing nearby. That is how hell came to be for the happiness bunny and more hell descended upon him as eventually the red haired little girl joined in the abuse thanks to the deviled child’s girlfriend. Day after Day, the Happiness Bunny’s torment continued until the night of a red moon, when he finally gets animated and grows some balls. It this night that the mother and daughter learned, play time is fun and all, but when you treat someone like shit, don’t expect that you won’t get treated like shit back. In the morning of that night, they awoke with a fright as a lesson was learned and a lesson they won’t ever break as they look at the Happiness Bunny with fear as his comments of “I’m a mother fucking BUNNY!!!” Will never leave their minds. RP Details: *RP: Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' Mastermind001 Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters